Angmar
History Angmar was founded by KingTulkas on September 22nd 2014, the day in which the server first opened. KingTulkas immediately signed an alliance with Gundabad, led by Bubbarat, in the hope of defending their lands against the Dwarves and Rangers, who were preparing for war. War was subsequently declared against them, and the enemy succeeded in destroying Gundabad, forcing Tulkas to retreat with his followers back to Angmar. Unfortunately, after losing all of his alignment with the Angmar faction, Tulkas left the server, ending a brief time of glory within Angmar. Following the departure of KingTulkas, Ekrexor was proclaimed king, but he found little support within the faction. After failing to secure significant support, Ekrexor fled Angmar, and it fell into complete collapse. Thankfully, this collapse would come to an end when a new player known as Illuvatars_Bane took control of Angmar. Illuvatar rekindled the friendship with Gundabad, creating a close alliance with their new leader SirWilsonGS. Sadly, Illuvatar was offered rulership of Gundabad in March 2015, which he accepted. In his place, he reappointed KingTulkas, now known as Zorik_Deathblade as ruler. Shortly after reclaiming the throne of Angmar, Zorik began planning the Great War with his evil colleagues. After war broke out on July 13th 2015, he took a leading role, but was slain in battle in early August 2015. His second in command, SexyBerry, then became the new ruler, but vanished, leaving Angmar in chaos. The former Isengard player Faylynn laid claim to the throne, as did the server admin and former ruler of Gondor, TheSmileBC on August 28th 2015. An agreement was forged between the two, in which Smile became the ruler of Rhudaur, while Fay became the ruler of Angmar. Faylynn began building Fort Angrist, while his lieutenant, Er_Murazor continued the construction of Carn-Dum. Sadly, Carn-Dum was destroyed and Fay left Angmar in late June 2016, and Angmar once again fell into collapse. Er once again building Carn-Dum, and attempting to bring the faction back to life. Er took a brief break from leadership and named Tactical_Retreat the lord of Angmar on October 16th 2017, before returning and reclaiming the faction on December 1st 2017. Murazor immediately made a highly controversial choice of joining the Astrasi Empire, which caused friction with many other factions. Murazor then named two Umbar players known as Fuinor_II and Herumor_II as his heirs. In April 2018, Er_Murazor at last departed Angmar for good, with Fuinor_II and Herumor_II becoming co-sovereigns. On August 1st Fuinor_II renounced his claim to the throne, and on October 22nd, Herumor_II departed the faction and named muddak the new Lord of Angmar. In mid November 2018, muddak ordered for the creation of a four-way leadership system, consisting of him, Astrasi Emperor stevethebuffalo, and rising players Refrocks and Jimeck. This system would collapse on January 12th 2019, and Refrocks and Jimmeck became co-sovereigns. On January 25th 2019, the pair led Angmar out of the Astrasi Empire, before leaving the Dark Alliance the following day. They then proceeded to become founding members of both of the Shadow Pact and the Iron Pact. Jimek left the faction on March 27th, with Ref becoming the sole King, and a mere four days later war was declared against their ally of Dunland. Angmar attempted to defend their ally, but they were overwhelmed and left the war on May 26th 2019. Jimeck returned to Angmar two days later, and the faction left the Iron Pact on June 5th. The reign of Ref and Jim ended permanently when on July 25th 2019, TruffleHistorian, the former King of Rhudaur was named Witch-King of Angmar, while LaurenSappy was named the Iron Queen of Angmar. On October 13th 2019, Maxietheboss '''replaced '''TruffleHistorian '''as Witch-King of Angmar, after the latter resigned from the throne. How to join To join Angmar, you must gather 200 alignment (by killing rangers, high elves, or doing quests) and make your way to Angmar. Once reaching Angmar, you can contact '''Maxietheboss. They will walk you through the steps to take for the rest of your recruitment. After formally joining Angmar, you can live at a major stronghold or build your own base. (Note: Trolls will still attack you if you have below 150 alignment. It is recommended that you farm up to 150 before entering our lands, for your own safety) Active Members * Maxietheboss, Witch-King of Angmar * LaurenSappy, Iron Queen of Angmar * TruffleHistorian, Member of the Advising Council * SentinalGuard23, Heir of the Iron Throne * Angström Solonell, '''War-King of Rhudaur * '''MackGeo, '''Lord of Angard * '''flodman1, Lord of Minas Ringor * Yardyarm, '''Warmason of Angmar * '''BoxyBoi, Ang-Hai * RefrocksSon, Ang-Hai * Phantom2913, Quartermaster * Rivalnator, Ang-Hai * JuraekuGami, Ang-Hai * Dragonta, '''Ang-Hai * '''Lasso, Ang-Hai Strongholds The capital of Angmar is Carn Dum, a massive fortress in the Angmar mountains and is currently under heavy construction. The new capital will be inside the mountain, deep under the corrupted lands... Barad Uin Elehir, constructed by DreamLordDarkrai and located within Angmar. It was once under the full control of the Dreamlord until he gifted the great fortress to the faction. Angard (WIP), located on the southern part of Angmar is a mountain fortress built by MackGeo. It has giant walls that fence out attackers and underground tunnels. Angard also has a training camp, appartments, and traders. People living there: MackGeo Minas Ringor, Designed by Flodman1 and aided in his construction by Yardyarm, Minas Ringor holds the title as Angmar's first outpost in her newly acquired lands of the north. Contained within the dark walls are armouries, forges, barracks, and housing for nonmilitary Ang-Hai. The Fortress of Cold Fear seeks to preserve itself in the minds of the people as a reminder of the genesis of what is to come in the Northlands. A foreboding monument to the new master of the Northlands, and the first step of their plan for a.. prosperous Northlands. People living there: flodman1, Yardyarm, Phantom2913 Fort Angrist, A large farm fortress designed to defend against an attack from the Ettenmoors and to feed the Angmar population. It was built an extremely long time ago by Faylynn (Now known as JuraekuGami). People living there: JuraekuGami, Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Eriador